Stąpając po niepewnym gruncie
by Naajt
Summary: Wszystko na tym święcie podlega pewnemu porządkowi. A kto pilnuje, czy porządek jest zachowany? Czy ktoś to w ogóle sprawdza? Oczywiście... Oni. Kontrola z zewnątrz to koszmar każdego przedsiębiorstwa. A co dopiero, gdy w jego miejsce wstawimy cały świat? Zawiera spoilery do sezonu 8 włącznie. Zawiera Megstiela
1. Prolog

Prolog.

Umierała.

Cóż, myślała, że to pójdzie szybciej. Gdy widywała demony zabijanie anielskimi mieczami, wydawało się to takie… Szybkie. Bolesne, owszem, ale szczerze, co gorsze po torturach Crowleya mogło ją spotkać? Zresztą, to tak naprawdę nie bolało. Nie dokładnie. Nie tym bólem, którego się spodziewała. A może była już odporna? Tak czy inaczej, zobaczyła uciekających Winchesterów i poczuła niesamowitą satysfakcję, że ten skurwiel znów przegrał. A potem był miecz wbity w brzuch i, jak jej wydawało, jej ostatnia myśl: żal, że nie zobaczy swojego jednorożca ostatni raz.

A potem, cóż… Crowley pewnie myślał, że skonała. Winchesterowie pewnie myśleli, że już po wszystkim. Ona sama podzielała ten pogląd. A tymczasem leżała i czuła, że umiera. Ba, czuła, że ciało jest martwe, chociaż miała coś w stylu świadomości zimnej, mokrej ziemi pod sobą. Ale coś było nie tak.

Pokiereszowana, zmaltretowana dusza demona nie chciała odejść. Jakby śmierć była tysiącem napełnionych helem balonów, ciągnących ją z życia, ale dusza zaczepiła się o coś. Jak materiał o cierń. To w każdej chwili mogło puścić, ale Meg skupiała się na czymś innym. Była zła na Crowleya. Co za partacz, nawet zabić kogoś nie umie porządnie? Władca piekła, a to dobre.

W końcu zaczęło przychodzić słodkie otępienie. Ale to wszystko działo się za wolno. Jakby zasypiała. Gdyby tylko pamiętała, jak to jest spać…

\- Clarence… - szepnęła i było po wszystkim.

Znów się myliła.

Otworzyła oczy i jedno czego była pewna, to to, że opuściła swoją ziemską skorupę. Powoli uniosła rękę i stwierdziła, że powróciła do swojej prawdziwej postaci. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś ją wyegzorcyzmował… Ale to przecież niemożliwe! Miecz powinien ją zabić. Nikt nigdy nie słyszał, by demon przeżył coś takiego. A może tak wygląda śmierć demonów? Zawsze myślała, że przestaje się istnieć, a teraz co, wylądowała w jakiś pieprzonych demonicznych zaświatach? Miała w głowie mętlik. Siedziała na kamiennej podłodze w czymś w rodzaju niewielkiej celi z kamienia. Było zupełnie cicho a pomieszczenie wypełniała zielonkawa poświata, cholera wie skąd. Wstała powoli i zauważyła zamaskowane drzwi. Bez większych nadziei naparła na nie a one… ustąpiły. I nagle jakby znalazła się w innym świecie. Przed nią rozciągał się długi korytarz, pozbawiony okien. Mrok rozpraszały nieliczne mosiężne kandelabry. Przez całą długość ciągnął się czerwony dywan w czarny wzór liści. Ściany wyłożone były ciemnozieloną tapetą i ciemną boazerią. Całość miała w sobie coś… prawniczego.

\- Jeśli zaświatami demonów jest biurokracja, to chyba wolałam Crowleya… - Powiedziała do siebie cicho i z braku lepszej opcji ruszyła przed siebie. Usłyszała jeszcze jak drzwi zatrzaskują się za nią i kiedy się odwróciła: już ich nie było. Był tylko taki sam korytarz, jak przed nią.

Miała wrażenie, że idzie całą wieczność, jakby koniec korytarza nie istniał. W końcu jednak tam dobrnęła i mogłaby przysięgnąć, że nie widziała wcześniej drzwi…

Były dwuskrzydłowe, rzeźbione pięknie w postaci demonów i ludzi, przetykane tym samym motywem roślinnym, co dywan.

\- Meg Masters, proszę wejść – usłyszała cichy, ale stanowczy kobiecy głos wołający ją zza drzwi, Głosem właściwym dla starych nauczycielek i… urzędniczek. Nie była pewna, czy to dobry pomysł, ale po chwili zrozumiała, że nie ma wyjścia. Coś jak niewidzialna siła po prostu popchała ją na te drzwi, które ustąpiły tak samo jak poprzednie i demon znalazł się w… Właściwie nie wiedziała jak opisać to pomieszczenie. Było czymś w rodzaju skrzyżowania jakiegoś biura z dworcem i bankiem. Ściany pokrywała taka sama boazeria i tapeta, co korytarz. Podłoga, ciemna wykładzina, znów była pokryta tym samym wzorem, ale srebrnym. Centralny punkt tego ogromnego niczym hala przylotów pomieszczenia, zajmował ogromny zegar. Czarny, przygnębiający. Ozdobiony podobiznami demonów strącanych… nie była pewna gdzie, pod zegarem znajdowała się fontanna… I klepsydry. Mnóstwo klepsydr.

Pozostałą przestrzeń wypełniały najróżniejsze blaty, regały, stoliki i biurka, przy których siedziały archetypy urzędniczek. Dzwoniły telefony, panował ogólny szmer, a papiery zajmowały dosłownie każdą poziomą przestrzeń. Pachniało kawą.1

\- Proszę podejść – usłyszała ten sam głos, teraz jakby znudzony. Odwróciła głowę w stronę z której dochodził. Przy jednym z biurek siedział demon, który wyraźnie zwracał się do niej, chociaż wzrok utkwił w jakiejś teczce. Podeszła. Nikt inny nie zwracał na nią większej uwagi.

\- Meg Masters… - powtórzyła urzędniczka, znużona, jakby musiała naprawdę długo wykonywać naprawdę nudną pracę. I ciągle nie patrzyła na Meg. – Przysporzyłaś nam sporo problemów… - Westchnęła.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? – Zapytała spokojnym głosem.

\- A jak ci się wydaje? – demon-urzędnik zerknął na nią znad tajemniczej teczki.

\- Jakieś demoniczne zaświaty czy coś takiego? Tu demony trafiają po śmierci?

\- I tak i nie… - znów westchnięcie. – Myśl o tym jako o czymś w stylu… poczekalni. Albo inaczej, miejsca selekcji ostatecznej.

\- Selekcji? – zmrużyła oczy. – Znaczy co? Jest jakieś „dalej"? Demony po prostu nie znikają po śmierci?

\- Zazwyczaj tak – westchnęła. – Niemniej jednak przepisy są przepisy i wszystko musi być udokumentowane, zatwierdzone, potwierdzone… - Wskazała na piętrzące się dookoła papiery. – Nie ukrywam, że mielibyśmy tu więcej miejsca, gdyby nie ty.

\- Mam za to przeprosić? – Parsknęła. Urzędniczka znów spojrzała na nią znad teki.

\- Ale, zazwyczaj nie znaczy zawsze – ciągnęła dalej – np. Ciebie taki los nie spotka… - Meg zamrugała.

\- Ok, więc jakie są inne opcje, o ile gorsze i czym sobie na to zasłużyłam? – Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

\- Widzisz… polityka i biurokracja to delikatna sprawa… Np. istnieje pewne porozumienie między niebem a nami…

\- Demonami? – Demon za biurkiem odłożył papiery.

\- Nie, między niebem a nami. Jak ci się wydaje, kim jestem? – Oparła łokcie o biurko i nachyliła się do Meg – Ach, wybacz, może usiądziesz? – Machnęła ręką i za Meg pojawił się głęboki, miękki fotel. Oklapła na niego bezwiednie, jakby znów popchnięta tą dziwną siłą.

\- Demonem? – Zapytała niepewnie, bo przecież z tego co mówiła kobieta, to nie był demon. Chociaż wyglądał.

\- Nie, to tylko taka postać… Rozumiesz, jeśli wejdziesz między wrony… - wywróciła oczami. – Nie. Jesteśmy… Audytorami Rzeczywistości.

\- Że co?

\- Nieładnie mówić co. Audytorami Rzeczywistości, dokładnie to oddziałem ds. demonów. Myśl o nas jak o biurokratach ostateczności. Można powiedzieć, że dbamy o całą papierkową robotę związaną z rzeczami ostatecznymi. – Meg słuchała próbując to sobie poukładać i powiązać z jakąkolwiek legendą, o której słyszała.

\- Nidy o was nie słyszałam. Nikt z mojej rasy nie słyszał! – Audytor zaśmiał się. – O nas na pewno. Ale taki sam audyt dokonuje się na ziemi. Śmierć i jego Kosiarze należą do tego gatunku.

\- Śmierć to jeździec… - Audytor westchnął.

\- To się jakoś wyklucza? Ale zeszliśmy z tematu Meg. Chodzi o to, że… niespecjalnie i oni w życiu się do tego nie przyznają, ale tam, na ziemi bardzo pomogłaś niebu… - Skrzywiła się nieprzyjemnie.

\- Zabijaniem demonów? Nie ja jedna. A co z Lucyferem? – Audytor podniósł rękę dając znać, by milczała.

\- Lucyfer, apokalipsa… nie nasza sprawa, nie nasz problem. Chodzi o to, że zgodnie z przepisem C666 pod punkt 15…. – Zaczęła wyciągać kolejne papiery – oraz przepisem o wzajemnej współpracy Audytorów ds. demonów i Nieba, punkt G18, nie mówiąc o uchwale… - Wygrzebywała coraz to nowe papierzyska ani na chwilę nie przerywając urzędniczego bełkotu. Meg przestała słuchać.

\- Nie ważne. Co się ze mną stanie? – Audytor podał jej kilka kartek i westchnął, gdy ich nie wzięła. Musiał sam tłumaczyć.

\- Wiesz co to jest odkupienie? W najprostszych słowach, zgodnie z naszymi regulacjami „odkupiłaś się", więc śmierć demonów cię nie dotyczy. W zasadzie, gdybyś nie złamała zasady o nieingerencji trans gatunkowej i oczywiście uchwale o niezmienności rzeczy niezmiennych… - Znów zaczęła, Meg znów przestała słuchać aż przestała wymieniać. – Mogłabyś przestać byś demonem i być odesłana na ziemię ,by się odrodzić, lub poddana sądowi nad duszą zgodnie z zasadami ludzi, ale na specjalnych względach. Ale cóż… to o wiele bardziej skomplikowane, moja droga.

\- Innymi słowy, nie macie pojęcia co ze mną zrobić?

\- Musimy trzymać się zasad. Kto jak nie my? A one w twoim przypadku nie są jednoznaczne. – Audytor wyglądał jakby bolała go głowa. – Więc jakże postępować zgodnie z zasadami gdy nawet one same tego nie wiedzą?

\- A co się dzieje z innymi demonami które tu trafiają? Wiesz, zabijają demony, ale po za tym niczym szczególnym się nie zasłużyły?

\- Meg Masters, nie mogę ci tego zdradzić. Każdy przypadek jest inny, rozpatrywany osobno a decyzja zależy od wielu czynników. Gdybyś zachciała zajrzeć w nasze normy… - Z nadzieją podsunęła jej opasły tom, minimum dwa tysiące stron. – Oczywiście to tylko pierwszy ton…

\- Nie chcę. Wolałabym zając się moim przypadkiem. – Audytor skinął głową.

\- Moja propozycja jest taka… - Nachylił się do niej, rozejrzał po sali, upewniając się, czy nikt nie podsłuchuje. – Sprawmy, że twoja sprawa ostateczna nie będzie… tak ostateczna.

\- To znaczy? – zmrużyła oczy.

\- No wiesz… coś jak cofniecie czasu. Obudzisz się na ziemi, w swoim ostatnim… jak wy to mówicie, pojemniku? Tak jakby twoja śmierć nie zaistniała. Wrócisz do gry od miejsca gdy się zakończyła.

\- Cofniesz czas?

\- Nie, tego nie mogę zrobić. Po prostu cię… wskrzeszę – wyglądał jakby miał wypluć to słowo. Albo wręcz je zwymiotować. Meg pokiwała głową poważnie.

\- A jeśli znów mnie zabiją? – Audytor wzruszył ramionami.

\- To już będzie pewnie inna sprawa. Inne okoliczności. I szczerze, Meg Masters, mam nadzieję, że mnie do niej nie przydzielą… Co powiesz na moją propozycję? – Meg zastanowiła się chwilę. Co prawda nie wiedziała czy i jakie ma alternatywy, ale może warto się potargować...

Ale potem przypomniała sobie ostatni dzień na ziemi. Dotyk dłoni Castiela, jego spojrzenie…

W końcu wisi jej pizze.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

\- Umowa stoi. Gdzie podpisać? – Urzędnik zachwycony, że są na jego kochanym papierkowym gruncie, podał jej wielostronicową umowę. Meg lustrowała ją wzrokiem, a on po krótce omawiał szczegóły.

\- I pamiętaj. Zachowasz wspomnienia o tym miejscu. Ale nie będziesz mogła w żaden sposób nikomu przekazać ani jednej informacji stąd. Nikt nie będzie miał do niej wglądu. A Ty nie będziesz mogła słowem się na jego temat zająknąć. To największa tajemnica świata. Nie możemy dopuścić by wyciekła. – Meg skinęła głową i podpisała umowę. – Meg Mesters, wracasz na ziemię.

1 Generalnie wyglądało to nieco jak demoniczny dziekanat. – od autorki.


	2. Rozdział 1

Z dedykacją dla Brysi i Marty, moich bet i wsparć psychicznych przy pisaniu.

Obudziła się. Na zimnej, twardej ziemi, z bólem głowy, zła i obolała. I już wiedziała, że to życie. Z trudem podniosła się, najpierw do siadu, potem na nogi. Naprawdę, mogli ją wrócić w lepszym stanie. Otrzepała się, odetchnęła i rozejrzała dookoła. Bilans: zero Crowleya, co było świetną nowiną, zero Winchesterów, co było wieścią od świetnej do dobrej, zależy czy mieli humor próbować ją zabić, oraz zero Castiela, co było… nie wiedziała jaką wieścią. O i jeszcze dwa demony, na szczęście oba martwe. Cóż, nie były przyjaźnie nastawione. Trąciła nogą jednego z nich, ot dla własnej satysfakcji. Tępy ból gdzieś z tyłu głowy powoli słabł i zrozumiała, że to rodzaj pieczęci audytorów, mająca powstrzymać ją przed zdradzeniem sekretów ich działalności czy jak zwały ten biurokratyczny bajzel.

\- Ok Meg, jesteś na ziemi. I co teraz? – powiedziała sama do siebie. W sumie tego nie przewidziała. Ruszyła powoli do środka budynku, w stronę krypty Lucyfera. Warto w końcu się rozejrzeć, zanim czegoś nie wymyśli.

Pomieszczenie było zakurzone, brudne i śmierdzące stęchlizną. Ale to nie wszystko, wyczuwała tu coś… dziwnego. Coś tu się stało. No cóż, najważniejsze, że tabliczki nie ma. A raczej, że ma ją Castiel. Coś jakby zakuło ją w środku. Cholera, nie sądziła, ze to przeżyje (i właściwie miała racje) i palnęła Łosiowi parę słów za dużo. Co prawda ten nie wyglądał na specjalnie zorientowanego, ale i tak było jej głupio. Obeszła powoli komnatę, od niechcenia przesuwając dłonią po przedmiotach.

Miłość była totalnie do kitu. Nic jej się w niej nie podobało, a najmniej to, że nijak nie mogła się odkochać. To, jak ją chwycił jeszcze za prostych czasów apokalipsy, gdy uwięziła go w kręgu płomieni, to jak wtedy na nią patrzył, ta cała złość… Te oczy, ujawniające stronę jego osobowości, której istnienia się nie spodziewała. I on też pewnie nie… To jak ją pocałował, przyciskając do ściany… O tak, to było bardzo dobre. Tak dobre, że od tamtej chwili chciała więcej. Nie żeby się do tego przyznawała… Ech a potem… nawet to jak był niegramotnym wariatem, to wszystko sprawiało, że tylko kochała go bardziej. I bardziej się na siebie wkurzała. Za każdym razem, kiedy był dla niej miły, w czasach swojego… świra, kiedy okazywał jej troskę, kazała mu się zamknąć. To było to, co alegorycznie do opowieści Sama, nazwałaby szczęśliwymi czasami. Naczelna różnica, między Jednorożcem Sama a jej polegała na tym, że gdyby nie zatrzymał się po potrąceniu psa, nic by się nie wydarzyło. Ona jakoś nie miała pomysłu, jak mogłaby zatrzymać bieg wydarzeń.

Pogrążona we własnych myślach, nie zauważyła, kiedy jej dłoń zaczepiła o jakąś szkatułkę, która z głuchym dźwiękiem wylądowała na posadzce. Meg zmarszczyła brwi i schyliła się po nią, palcami starła kurz i odczytała inskrypcje.

\- No no no… - Powiedziała uśmiechając się do siebie. To się nazywa fart…

Tymczasem w pewnej bardzo przytulnej… piwnicy Ludzi Pisma…

\- Świetnie Sam, po prostu świetnie. Kevinowi przepalają się układy scalone przez tą tabliczkę i niedługo będzie nam tłumaczył, że jest o różowych króliczkach, Casowi niebo namieszało w głowie i zwiał gdzieś z tabliczką, a ty rzygasz krwią. Pięknie.

\- Wiem, Dean… uspokój się dobra? Wcale nie rzygam krwią, to tylko… - Sam siedział jak zwykle przy wielkim stole zawalonym woluminami, próbując się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek i być ponad dziamgolenie Deana.

\- Co tylko Sammy? – Dean przerwał swoje wydeptywanie koleiny w podłodze i oparł się dłońmi o blat, nachylając do Sama.

\- Staram się coś tu znaleźć… - Próbował bronić się Sam, ale jego usilne starania zostały przerwane, przez głośny huk i wstrząs, jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło w powierzchnię nad bunkrem. Bracia spojrzeli na siebie na dosłownie ułamek sekundy, po czym jednocześnie wystrzelili w stronę drzwi, w tak zwanym międzyczasie wyciągając broń. Wypadli na zewnątrz.

\- No nie… - Powiedział cicho Dean podziwiając wielki, jeszcze dymiący… głaz? Meteoryt? W każdym razie skała pękła i ze środka wylazło… coś. Coś wyglądało nieco jak łysa małpa z mordą kojota.

\- Co do… - Zdążył dopowiedzieć do jakże konstruktywnej przedmowy Deana jego brat, gdy stworzenie rozwarło paszczę pełną małych ząbków, zaryczało wściekle i… zapłonęło. Stanęło w ogniu ale się nie paliło. I co, gorsza, zaczęło szarżować w ich stronę. Bracia natychmiast wykonali odwrót na z góry upatrzone pozycje, jednocześnie strzelając do stwora, ale ten nic sobie nie robił z kul…

\- Super, teraz robota sama przychodzi do domu… Co to jest? – Zapytał Dean opierając się o zamknięte drzwi, w które stworzenie uparcie uderzało. Stał zrobiła się gorąca i musiał się odsunąć.

\- Nie wiem… - Sam wertował w pośpiechu dziennik Johna, starając się znaleźć odpowiedź. – Dzwoń do Gartha. – Dean, wciąż celując w drzwi ze spluwy, wykonał telefon.

\- Garth? Mamy towarzystwo…

Po zabiciu Hitodamy, bo tym okazało się owo coś, dni toczyły się zgodnie ze zwyczajną rutyną. Sam starał się jak najbardziej nie rzucać w oczy ze swoimi dolegliwościami, Dean się zamartwiał, Sam szukał czegoś na temat osłabienie skutków ubocznych podejmowania boskich wyzwań, Dean próbował skontaktować się z Castielem…Bracia polowali jak zwykle. A pewnego dnia, wracając oblepieni jakimś dziwnym szlamem, zastali ją siedzącą w pewnej odległości, jakby nie mogła podejść bliżej. No tak, Henry coś wspominał, że żadne zło nieproszone nie ma tam wstępu… Ale nie widzieli żadnych znaków. Tak czy inaczej, najwyraźniej nie powstrzymywało ich to przed znalezieniem kryjówki. Ale nie o to teraz chodziło, to właściwie w ogóle nie miało znaczenia wobec faktu, że…

\- Meg! Co ty tu robisz? – Zawołał Sam, zatrzaskując drzwi Impali. Dean nawet tego nie zauważył. Demon stał przed nimi jak gdyby nigdy nic, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i uśmiechała się cynicznie.

\- Wyśledziłam was, chłopcy. Trudne to nie było. – Spojrzała po nich, nie kryjąc satysfakcji z ich zdziwienia. Stanowczo widok wart zachodu.

\- Ale… jak… - Próbował sformułować swoją myśl Dean, gestykulując nie pewnie.

\- Ej,wy… wystarczyło zaczaić się przy jakiejś anomalii i czekać na efekty… Potem już z górki. – Tłumaczyła cierpliwie, udając, że nie wie co mają na myśli. Cóż i tak przecież nie mogła im powiedzieć.

\- Widzieliśmy jak Crowley przebił cię mieczem. – Wyłożył w końcu kawę na ławę starszy brat.

\- Najwyraźniej spudłował… - Powiedziała zniecierpliwiona. – I też się cieszę, że was widzę.

\- Nigdy nie cieszyłem się na twój widok. – Stwierdził Dean i skierował się w stronę piwnicy.

\- Starzy dobrze Winchesterowie… - Odezwała się odwracając w jego stronę, swoim zwykłym lekkim, lekko rozbawionym jakby tonem. – Za grosz wdzięczności… Tak się składa, że też nieźle daliście mi w kość, ale cóż, nie chowam urazy… - Dean zniknął pod ziemią i wtedy dopiero wróciła do młodszego z braci. – Co tam junior?

\- Meg… co tu robisz? – Zapytał spokojnie, ale stanowczo, uważnie przyglądając się jej twarzy i wyraźnie nie wierząc w jej cudowne ocalenie.

\- To co zawsze. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Jesteśmy ze sobą związani na dobre i na złe, Łosiu. – Uszczypnęła go w policzek. – Tak długo, jak długo Crowley dycha…

\- Wybacz, ale do tej pory nie zwracałaś się do nas bezinteresownie.

\- Och Sam, jak możesz podejrzewać mnie o interesowność? Ranisz moje uczucia… - Odeszła kawałek, okręciła się i znów do niego wróciła. – A tak poważnie, Crowley mówił mi o waszych planach zamknięcia jego słodkiego biznesu na zawsze. To prawda? – Sam nie odpowiedział, ale jego milczenie było wystarczające. – Tak myślałam… Co więc stanie się z demonami przebywającymi tu, na wierzchu?

\- Nie jesteśmy pewni. Prawdopodobnie…

\- Poumieramy?

\- Tak myślimy. – Meg uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- W takim razie, miejmy nadzieje, że się mylicie. Albo, że spartolicie, jak zwykle. – Znów odeszła, zbliżyła się do Impali i lekko oparła o jej bok. – Zajmijmy się bieżącymi problemami.

\- Szczerze Meg, Crowley to nie jest nasz priorytet. Jeśli zamkniemy piekło Crowley…

\- … i tak zostanie wyeliminowany. Tak, być może. A może nie. A tak czy inaczej, będzie robił wszystko, by wam przeszkodzić. – Sam musiał się z nią zgodzić. W dodatku nikt nie wiedział ile jeszcze tabliczek poniewiera się po świecie. I co zawierają. – Do tego… nie najlepiej z tobą Sammy, widzę to. Dean też widzi. Nawet jeśli macie cudowny patent na zamknięcie piekła, możesz tego nie dożyć. To wasz pierwszy bieżący problem. Co do drugiego, to mam dobre wieści i złe wieści. – Sam słuchał, ale był ostrożny. Ufania demonom miał dość po wsze czasy. Ale z drugiej strony…

\- Widzisz, kiedy ktoś bardzo skupia się na jednym celu, łatwo umykają mu szczegóły. Bardzo ważne szczegóły. Przetrząsnęłam kryptę Lucyfera po tym jak wszyscy uciekliście i… znalazłam parę przydatnych artefaktów. Generalnie, byłabym skłonna podzielić się nimi ale na określonych warunkach. – Sam westchnął ciężko.

\- Meg bez urazy ale… Naprawdę, naszym celem jest piekło, ok? A jeśli są jakieś inne sprawy to sami je odkryjemy i sami sobie z nimi poradzimy. Nie potrzebujemy twojej pomocy…

\- Nie bądź taki pewien. Chociaż mnie wysłuchaj. Ale może najpierw spróbuj udawać, że masz maniery i zaproś damę do środka? Zdaję się, że bez waszej zgody nie wejdę.

\- Nie Meg, żadnych ściem. Mów jasno, o co chodzi. Co takiego znalazłaś w krypcie? – Meg uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Och tak, nie mogła mówić o tym co ją spotkało, między śmiercią a wskrzeszeniem, ale mówić o tym, co udało jej się wyczytać… Cóż, tego pieczęć nie obejmowała.

\- Cóż Sam, słyszałeś kiedyś o Audytorach Rzeczywistości?


	3. Rozdział 2

\- Meg… - powiedział spokojnie i ostrożnie Sam – O jakich Audytorach mówisz? – W odpowiedzi demonica najpierw wywróciła oczami, a potem wyciągnęła z torby szkatułkę.

\- Po tym wszystkim, cośmy razem przeszli, ty mi dalej nie ufasz. Daj spokój Sam, jestem sama, a was jest dwóch i macie swój scyzoryk. Co wam szkodzi? – Sam zastanowił się chwilę, po czym powoli skinął głową.

\- No dobrze, wejdź. – Odwrócił się i ruszył do środka, nie oglądając się na dziewczynę, która poszła za nim.

W środku Dean siedział rozwalony na krześle, z nogami na stole, pożerając na szybko zmontowaną kanapkę, której głównymi składnikami był cholesterol i zawał serca.

\- Sam do cholery, wpuściłeś tu demona? – Oburzył się, co jednak nie zrobiło należytego wrażenia, gdyż usta miał pełne kanapki. Otarł majonez z kącika warg i wstał. Meg zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, krzyżując ręce na piersi i wzdychając ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Ile jeszcze razy będziemy prowadzić taki dialog… - Mruknęła.

\- O bardzo przepraszam, kiedy ostatnio ktoś – szybko rzut oka na Sama i wywrócenie gałkami ocznymi w wykonaniu tegoż. – Wybuchła apokalipsa a mój brat uzależnił się od picia demonicznej krwi. Daruj, ale nie jesteście najbardziej godną zaufania rasą. – Dziewczyna spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy, lekko je mrużąc, jakby przeglądała go na wylot, oceniała. Nie podobało mu się to.

\- Cóż, Dean, to akurat nasza ludzka strona charakteru… - Dean już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy Sam przerwał wymianę zdań.

\- Meg, Dean, dajcie spokój… - Roztrzepał dłonią włosy. – Dean, Meg mówi, że ma coś co powinno nas zainteresować.

\- Tak? A co takiego. – Starszy Winchester wsadził dłonie w kieszenie, gdy demonica zbliżyła się do stołu. Powoli położyła na blacie szkatułkę.

\- Co to jest? – Zapytał Dean patrząc na przedmiot.

\- Szkatułka Dean – Odparła Meg spokojnie z nieco denerwującym uśmiechem.

\- To widzę, ale czemu jest pokryta enochiańskimi znakami? I skąd ją w ogóle masz? – Sam zbliżył się, podniósł puzderko i obejrzał dokładnie.

\- Do tego wyglądają inaczej, niż te, z którymi się spotkaliśmy do tej pory…

\- Są dziwne. – Zgodziła się skinieniem głowy. – Nawet ja nie potrafię ich dokładnie odczytać. Przydałby się Castiel… Ale zdaje się, zgubiliście swojego anioła stróża? – Posłała Samowi dosłownie sekundowe, wymowne spojrzenie, które jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że jeśli wspomni, albo chociaż zacznie się zastanawiać nad tym co mu powiedziała o jednorożcu, to gotowa jest wyciąć mu ochronny symbol, wejść w jego ciało i rozpocząć błyskawiczną karierę jako drag queen i męska dziwka w Vegas. Miała nadzieję, że zrozumiał przekaż. Wróciła spojrzeniem na Deania, który wyglądał na nieco zakłopotanego.

\- Cas powiedział, że musi chronić tabliczkę, zarówno przed niebem jak i nami. – Meg zagwizdała.

\- Proszę, ciekawe, co takiego na niej jest, że nawet was się obawia… Czyli jesteśmy zdani na siebie? – Dean nie odpowiedział, tylko przeszedł do brata, wyrwał mu szkatułkę z rąk i otworzył.

\- Pusta. Co nam po pustej szkatule pokrytej znakami, których nie umiesz odczytać. Gdzie jest ta sprawa dla nas?

\- Tutaj – poklepała swoją kieszeń. – Zanim pokaże wam, co było w środku, musicie mi coś obiecać.

\- Słuchaj, nic nie musimy… - Zaczął Dean, ale sam położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, dając znać, by wyluzował.

\- Dean, spokojnie. Czego chcesz, Meg?

\- Cóż… - przeszła się powoli po pomieszczeniu. – Crowley zdaje się, myśli, że nie żyje, więc nie muszę się przed nim chować. – Crowley. Jedyne do czego się nadawał, to bycie wymówką. – Ale dalej chcę go dopaść. Zdaje się, że to nasz wspólny cel. Dlatego moje warunki są takie: zostaje z wami, dopóki nie dorwiemy Crowleya.

\- Nie dasz sobie z nim rady sama, co? – Dean uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Powiedzmy, że wole mieć Winchesterów osłaniających tyły. Możecie to traktować jako komplement. – Dean westchnął, posyłając Samowi pytające spojrzenie.

\- Najpierw powiedz, skąd to masz.

\- Znalazłam przegrzebując kryptę Lucyfera. Najwyraźniej nikt nie wiedział, że tam jest. Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, że w ogóle istnieje…

\- A napisy na szkatule? Co z nich odczytałaś? – Meg w skupieniu zmarszczyła brwi, podeszła do braci i odczytała znaki ponownie, bezgłośnie poruszając ustami.

\- Tu jest coś jakby… Ono zostało przeprowadzone… dalej coś jak data, ale nie mogę odczytać jaka. – Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli, aż odezwał się Sam.

\- Na zewnątrz mówiłaś coś o Audytorach Rzeczywistości.

\- Co? Co to za brednie, Meg?

\- No dobra, dobra… - Szybko dziewczyno, myśl! Zganiła samą siebie. – No więc dopadnięcie Crowleya nie jest jedynym powodem, dla którego chcę się z wami trzymać… Jest jeszcze zawartość szkatułki. No i lubię was, chłopcy. – Uszczypnęła Deana w policzek.

\- Dobra, dobra… Możesz zostać. Ale żadnych sztuczek, bo poprawimy co Crowley spartaczył, jasne? – Powiedział ostro Dean.

\- Jak słońce. – Odparła i wyciągnęła z kieszeni złożony na cztery kawałek pergaminu i… tabliczkę. W tym momencie Dean pomyślał, że niedługo zaczną mu się śnić goniące go tabliczki a wtedy obudzi się z krzykiem i Sam nigdy nie przestanie się z niego śmiać.

\- Sukinsyn… Nie mów mi, że to kolejna tabliczka ze słowem Bożym. Gaduła była ze skurwysyna… - Mruknął podchodząc szybko do Meg i spróbował wyrwać jej tabliczkę.

\- Nie tak szybko, Johny. I tak jej nie odczytasz. Potrzebujemy proroka. I… ta jest inna. Znaki chyba te same ale… - Pokazała im wierzch przedmiotu. Był jakby posrebrzany, pokryty drobniutkimi symbolami.

\- A ten pergamin? – Spytał Sam, zaglądając jej przez ramię.

\- Lepiej, to to samo pismo, co na szkatule. Stąd wiem o Audytorach.

\- Ok, więc… co to za jedni? Anioły, demony, troskliwe misie? – Dean uważnie oglądał tabliczkę, chociaż oczywiście nie miał pojęcia co przedstawia.

\- To o nich mówi tabliczka. Zgodnie z tym, co mówi pergamin, - że też nie mogła słowem się zająknąć o niczym więcej, niż wyczytała… Ile by to ułatwiło, ile rozjaśniło! To było tak denerwujące, jak siedzenie na pinezce. – Audytorzy Rzeczywistości są… no cóż, audytorami. I zdaje się, że to osobny gatunek.

\- Audytorami… ale czego? – Sam sapnął i odgarnął włosy z twarzy.

\- Zgodnie z nazwą Łosiu, rzeczywistość. Znaczy, to wygląda tak, jakby pilnowały planu…

\- Jakiego planu? Nieba, Piekła? Daj spokój, spieprzyliśmy ich tysiące planów. Jesteśmy rażącym błędem w każdym systemie! Jeśli ktoś by tego naprawdę pilnował, to raczej zauważylibyśmy. Chociaż w sumie Śmierć ostatnio wydawał się poirytowany. – Boże jak chciała mu powiedzieć, że tu nie chodzi o Niebo, ani o Piekło. Prawdopodobnie w ogóle o żadną religię czy przeznaczenie… Raczej o los. Tak to widziała, łączą wiedzę z pergaminu z doświadczeniem. Zastanawiała się, czy Los też jest Audytorem.

\- Nie do końca, Dean… - Sam ściągnął brwi i delikatnie wyjął pergamin z rąk Meg. Nic mu to nie mówiło, ale przypatrywał. – Audyty z reguły odbywają się raz na jakiś czas… Być może po prostu do tej pory tego nie sprawdzali…

\- Sam, mamy tylko ledwo odczytane urywki z jakiegoś pergaminu.

\- I tabliczkę. – przypomniała Meg. – Możecie nie wierzyć mi, możecie nie wierzyć temu pismu, ale wiecie, że te paskudztwa nie zawierają byle gówna.

\- Ona ma rację, Dean. Nie możemy ryzykować. Musimy zadzwonić do Kevina.

\- Zwolnij. Kevin jest zajęty odczytywaniem połowy tabliczki o piekle…

\- … której drugą połówkę zgubiliście…

\- Zamknij się Meg! – Krzyknęli jednocześnie.

\- Mamy misję, pamiętasz, musimy… - Dean spojrzał z wahaniem na Meg.

\- W porządku Dean, ona wie co robimy.

\- Mówię tylko, że pól tabliczki nie starczy na długo. A to jest pilne. – Starszy z braci spojrzał na nią niemal wrogo.

\- Skąd wiesz? – Cholerna pieczęć w głowie.

\- Po prostu… czuje, dobra? – Powiedziała zdenerwowana i ruszyła w głąb piwnicy. – Macie tu whisky?

\- Może warto spróbować – szepnął tak zwany Łoś do brata. – I tak planowaliśmy przenieść Kevina tutaj. Ktoś musi mieć na niego oko… - Dean skapitulował.

\- Dobra Sammy, dzwoń do Gartha. – Dał łaskawą zgodę, po czym udał się za demonicą, bo cholera, musiał się napić.

\- Uroczy chłopak – zagaiła niby od niechcenia Meg. W jednej ręce trzymała na wpół opróżnioną butelkę szkockiej, a druga leżała wyciągnięta na stole. Rękaw koszuli miała wysoko podwinięty, a naprzeciw niej siedział Sam, z maszynką do tatuażu w gotowości. Flamastrem właśnie kończył rysować szablon, symbol zamknięcia. Dean się uparł, że skoro demonica chce być z nimi, to ma być do końca i żadnej dezercji z pola bitwy. Zgodziła się. Siedziała teraz i czekała, aż Sam zrobi swoje, pociągając co jakiś czas z butelki i patrząc na siedzącego w oddali Kevina, który w pocie czoła głowił się nad nowym rebusem od Winchesterów. Co jakiś czas, chłopak przesyłał jej spłoszone spojrzenie, a ona dla zabawy puszczała mu flirciarskie oczko.

Na początku, gdy tylko przyjechał do bazy i usłyszał, że musi sobie dać spokój z tabliczką o demonach, a zająć się czymś całkiem innym, mało się nie rozpłakał. Potem odmówił, mówiąc, że chce to skończyć i mieć spokój, wrócić do swojego życia. Jednak po namowach Winchesterów, rzucił okiem na nowe słowo i stwierdził, że odczytanie go, nie wydaje się aż takie trudne. Nie było takie… bolesne, nic się nie rozmazywało… Wiec stwierdził, że czemu nie, ostatecznie był prorokiem a i odpoczynek od zagadnienia zamknięcia piekła i prób, dobrze mu zrobi. Tak więc teraz siedział, uważnie studiując i tłumacząc znaki. I tylko ten demon go przerażał. Wolał nie pytać braci, po co ją tu sprowadzili.

\- Sam? – Odezwała się po chwili Meg, nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji werbalnej na wcześniejsze zagajenie. Winchester podniósł na nią na chwilę spojrzenie, trzymając już maszynkę do tatuażu.

\- Tak? – Zapytał i zabrał się do dzieła. Żadnym wielkim tatuażystą nie był, ale ze znakiem powinien dać sobie radę. No i nie było problemów typu cieniowanie…

\- Ufasz mi. Bardziej, niż twój brat. Nie nalegałbyś nawet na ten znaczek. To dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę twoje doświadczenia z demonem, który ostatnio próbował się zaprzyjaźniać – Sam zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Tak, cóż, powiedzmy, że lubimy te same zwierzęta… - Spojrzał na nią porozumiewawczo, a demonica nie mogła się powstrzymać przed lekkim uśmiechem, maskującym faktyczne zmieszanie.

\- Wiesz, jeśli chodzi o to co wtedy powiedziałam..

\- Nikomu nic nie powiedziałem! – Zaręczył od razu. Skinęła powoli głową, patrząc nań lekko drapieżnie.

\- To dobrze. Bo musiałabym cię zabić. – Sam znów się uśmiechnął.

\- Mogę cię o to zapytać, Meg? – Zawahała się.

\- Pytać możesz. Ale nie ręczę, że odpowiem. I uważaj, co mówisz.

\- To, że nam pomagasz… że chcesz tu być z nami… To ma coś wspólnego z… jednorożcem? – Milczała, patrząc mu w oczy. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu, powoli skinęła głową. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się już ani słowem.

\- Ha! Chyba już mam! – Wykrzyknął nagle Kevin, budząc Deana z drzemki, w którą ten zapadł na wpół leżąc na stole. A śniły mu się króliczki playboya serwujące bekon… Zaraz też nadbiegł Sam, a Meg odłożyła czytaną książkę i podeszła do proroka. – Audytorzy Rzeczywistości. Zajmują się sprawdzaniem, czy świat działa jak należy. – Zaczął powoli chłopak.

\- Tak. Już wiemy. I wiemy, że jakkolwiek miałby działać, to nie, to nie jest działanie jak należy. Dla kogo oni pracują, dla Boga? – Nakręcił się Dean.

\- Nie, z tego wynika, że Bóg też podlega temu… audytowi. – „To zgadzałoby się ze Śmiercią" pomyślała Meg. – Audyt dokonuje się raz na jakiś czas, w niebie, na ziemi, w piekle… są tu jeszcze inne krainy, myślę, że mogą dotyczyć czyśćca… Albo generalnie wszechświata. – Dean zagwizdał.

\- Gruba sprawa. Napisali tam, co ile przyjeżdża kontrola? – Starszy Winchester przejechał dłonią po umęczonej twarzy.

\- Nie, jest tylko… - Kevin przez chwilę wpatrywał się w tabliczkę. – Tu są zapisane daty poprzednich audytów. Możecie to sprawdzić? Jeśli działo się coś niezwykłego, może dowiemy się, jak to wygląda… - Sam przysunął do siebie laptopa i czekał aż prorok odczyta daty.

\- Pierwsza nie jest dokładna… Coś jak… 70, może 60 milionów lat temu, licząc naszym kalendarzem. – Sam potrząsnął głową.

\- Zaraz, czy to nie wtedy zaczęły… wymierać dinozaury?

\- W takim razie, szybko plan im przestał działać… co dalej?

\- Dalej jest… To będzie na nasze koło trzeciego, może czwartego wieku.

\- Rozpad Cesarstwa Rzymskiego… -powiedziała cicho Meg.

\- Dinozaury, Rzymianie… może jeszcze Hitler to też ich wina? – Dean wstał i oparł się o stół dłońmi. Kevin wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

\- W zasadzie to się zgadza… Tylko nie precyzują, Stalin, Hitler, Mussolini. Ale wyraźnie lata wojenne.

\- To jakiś żart… - szepnął Dean.

\- Właściwie, to ma sens. Katastrofa naturalna, polityka, wojna… Zmieniły bieg wydarzeń. Naprowadziły historię na inne tory. Właściwe tory.

\- A czym są te właściwe tory, Sammy? Kto o tym decyduje co? Mamy do czynienia z kolejnymi bufonami, którym wydaje się, że mogą robić ze światem co im się podoba. Według własnego widzi-misie! – Dean wściekle uderzył pięścią o blat i odszedł kawałek od stołu.

\- Na pewno nie ma tam daty kolejnego „audytu"? Albo może chociaż mniej więcej, w jakich wypadkach albo co ile występuje? Może to w ogóle nas nie dotyczy, może mieć miejsce za tysiące lat… - Sam zamknął laptopa. Prorok pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, jest tylko… że będą znaki?

\- Znaki? Jak podczas apokalipsy?

\- Nie do końca… Widzicie,… to wygląda tak jakby świat był świadomy nadchodzącej kontroli i żeby wypaść jak najlepiej, będzie się starał korygować błędy. – Sam i Dean spojrzeli po sobie, myśląc najwyraźniej o tym samym.

\- To no mamy przejebane. – Podsumował Dean.


	4. Rozdział 3

\- Dean… - odezwał się umęczonym głosem Sam, powoli rozmasowując sobie skronie. – Czy jest chociaż najmniejszy sens prosić cię, byś się uspokoił? – Dean tymczasem chodził szybko po pomieszczeniu, jakby przedawkował redbulla. Sammy zastanawiał się, czy możliwe jest udeptanie „ścieżki" w betonowej podłodze, jak w kreskówkach.

\- Jasne, Sammy. Możesz mi jeszcze powiedzieć, jak mam to do cholery zrobić, skoro znów coś ściąga nam na głowę apokalipsę ? A my nawet nie wiemy co to do cholery jest! – Dean chwycił jedno z opasłych tomiszczy leżących koło jego brata i cisnął nim przez całe pomieszczenie. Książka przeleciała tuż obok ucha Kevina, który to podskoczył wystraszony, a następnie uderzyła w ścianę i majestatycznie po niej zjechała.

\- Dean… - jęknął cicho młody prorok, próbując zetrzeć z koszuli rozlaną nań kawę. Sam tymczasem bił swój życiowy rekord w cierpliwości i opanowaniu oraz zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy nie wysłać swojej kandydatury do ONZ. Świetnie by się sprawdził, prowadząc pertraktacje między na przykład Izraelem i Palestyną. Co to dla niego, po tych wszystkich końcach świata, wojnach istot nadprzyrodzonych, czy Deanie pozbawionym dostępu do mocno wysmażonej wołowiny.

\- Mam na myśli to, że… Sam zobacz. Te poprzednie audyty, jeśli założymy, że mamy rację, wcale nie sprowadziły na świat końca, tylko zmieniły historię…

\- Tak, zwłaszcza wojna była zupełnie nieszkodliwa… - parsknął w odpowiedzi Dean, a jego brat, nie znajdując prostej odpowiedzi na zarzut brata, niemal desperacko wyrzucił ręce w górę.

-Za to dinozaury nawet nas nie dotyczyły. Po za tym kto wie, czy to nas dotyczy? Nie mamy pojęcia o terminie kontroli, tylko tyle, że będą dziać się jakieś dziwne rzeczy…

\- Sam, dziwne rzeczy dzieją wie wokół nas odkąd się urodziliśmy!

\- Mówię tylko… - Sammy odchrząknął, spojrzał w stronę Kevina, pochłoniętego zagadnieniem plamy na koszuli i dał znak bratu, by się do niego nachylił. – Chodzi mi o Meg. Jestem pewien, że widziałem, jak Crowley ją dźgnął. Nie mogła tego przeżyć… - Dean zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na drzwi, którymi wyszła.

\- Myślisz, że… Sam, sami bywaliśmy martwi i nam przechodziło…

\- Tak, ale trudno to nazwać samodzielnym zmartwychwstaniem, nie sądzisz? Jeśli Meg naprawdę wróciła z… dokądkolwiek idą demony po śmierci, to ktoś jej w tym pomógł.

\- Myślałem, że one po prostu znikają. – Mruknął starszy Winchester, a jego brat potaknął.

\- Dlatego uważam, że musimy z nią poważnie porozmawiać jak wróci. A tymczasem… miejmy oczy szeroko otwarte. – Wymownym gestem podał bratu laptopa z przeglądem wiadomości. Dean chciał nie chciał, wziął się za prasówkę.

W tym samym czasie, wiele kilometrów dalej, siedząca na drzewie wrona, swym ptasim instynktem wyczuła pewną nieprawidłowość. Poczuła nienaturalny niepokój. Miała coś w rodzaju potrzeby odlecenie z gałęzi, mimo, iż pośpieszna obserwacja otoczenia nie wskazywała na żadne zagrożenie. Jednak instynkt jest w zwierzętach silny i poderwała się do lotu i głośnym krakaniem. Sekundę później, właściwie znikąd, zmaterializował się kształt. Tuż nad rzeczoną gałęzią. Coś ciężkiego i całkiem sporego, spadło na gałąź, a potem niżej, aż na ziemię. Jakby ogólnie pojęty świat to wypluł.

Wrona usiadła nieopodal, na zupełnie innej gałęzi i przyglądała się zjawisku.

Z ziemi wstał mężczyzna. Niezbyt wysoki blondyn, najpierw jakby zachłystnął się powietrzem, jak po wypłynięciu na powierzchnię po dłuższym zanurzeniu. Odkaszlnął, otrzepał ubranie z dziwnego kurzu i liści tudzież leśnej ściółki i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wrona oceniła, że wygląda na po pierwsze, nie drapieżnego, co było dobrą wiadomością dla niej, po drugie zdziwionego. On ocenił ptaka podobnie, chociaż znacznie większą uwagę przywiązał do tego, że ptak był, no cóż, prawdziwie ziemski.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się donośnym, radosnym głosem. Śmiał się naprawdę długo, aż poczuł łzy w kącikach oczu. Otarł je i spojrzał jeszcze raz na wronę. Ptaka nie było, najwyraźniej uznał, że nie ma sensu patrzeć nadal na wariata i, że wypadałoby coś zjeść. Blondyn był podobnego zdania. Uniósł do ust dłoń, w której nagle pojawił się czekoladowy baton. Odgryzł kawałek, zamykając oczy z przyjemności i powoli ruszył przed siebie.

Meg Masters przechadzała się po okolicy. Głównie dlatego, że od dłuższego siedzenia w kryjówce Ludzi Pisma i dostała migreny. A po za tym, marudzący jak stara baba Dean działał jej na nerwy. Chwyciła więc losowo wybraną butelkę alkoholu, a należało wspomnieć, iż jak na bandę kujonów, jak oceniła Ludzi Pisma Meg, mieli niesamowicie bogato wyposażony barek… A raczej piwniczkę. Tak bardzo, że chociaż wespół w Deanem opróżniali ją w zastraszającym tempie, wydawało się, że nic nie ubywa.

Nie oddalała się jednak za bardzo. Wolała być blisko Winchesterów, jeśli coś ma się dziać. A po za tym, gdzie miała pójść. Zdaje się, że zaczynał się fascynujący spektakl, a ona ma miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie.

Znalazła sobie jakiś porośnięty młodymi drzewami pagórek, położyła na ziemi butelkę, jak oceniła, „całkiem niczego sobie wina" (prawdopodobna wartość rzeczonego trunku: pięćset dolarów), oraz wygrzebaną książkę, po czym usiadła i oparła się o pień. Otworzyła wino, napiła się i sięgnęła po lekturę. Ciężko było wybrać coś interesującego w tym antykwariacie, a poprzez interesujące miała na myśli lekkie i przyjemne, nie poświęcone okultyzmowi i wszystkim czym zajmowali się łowcy. Nie, żeby ją to nie interesowało, zapewne dowiedziałaby się sporo na temat swojej własnej rasy, ale… Nie miała tego dnia ochoty na literaturę popularnonaukową. Przy Winchesterach prędzej czy później, wybucha jakaś bomba, wolała nacieszyć się spokojem. Na szczęście, czteroocy mieli też spory zapas literatury klasycznej, jakby chcieli wyjść na jeszcze mądrzejszych… Nie lubiła Ludzi Pisma, byli nudni, słabi i przemądrzali. Chowali się po piwnicach, pozwalając by inni brudzili sobie ręce. Ona wolała mężczyzn czynu.

Spojrzała na okładkę wybranego tomu. „Makbet". Parsknęła lekko śmiechem. Znała, ale tak dawno nie czytała, a tematyka taka przyjemna, w sam raz na chlanie w plenerze. Pociągnęła jeszcze raz z butelki i otworzyła tom, pogrążając się w lekturze. Nie dobrnęła jednak nawet do połowy pierwszego aktu i jednej drugiej wina, gdy usłyszała za sobą dźwięk łudząco podobny do trzepotu skrzydeł. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej, ponownie wzięła łyk trunku, zamknęła książkę, odłożyła powoli na bok i wstała, odwracając się w kierunku, z którego wręcz czuła obecność.

\- Witaj Clarence.

Dean też miał dość. Dość tego, że zawsze gdy starają się z Samem coś… poukładać, życie nawet nie daje im cytryn. Ono ich nimi zasypuje. A do takiej ilości cytryn, potrzebne było wiele soli i istnie może Tequili, więc, wybrał się do najbliższego baru. Spelunka już na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiała wrażenie lokalu o wątpliwej reputacji, a niemal pewnej rzeżączki, ale cóż, nie bardzo miał w czym wybrzydzać. Brudny blaszak, koty harcujące po śmietnikach, migający neonowy napis, z którego nie dało się odczytać nazwy, gdyż stale i wyraźnie paliła się tylko litera P i S. Ale wódkę powinni mieć. Zaparkował więc nieco z boku i wsadzając dłonie do kieszeni, ruszył ku wejściu.

W środku jednak, czekała go nie lada niespodzianka… Po pierwsze i naprawdę nie dało się tego opisać inaczej, lokal był większy w środku. Żadne tam wydawał się, naprawdę był większy! Dean aż wypadł na zewnątrz, by jego oczy mogły skorygować ewentualny błąd pomiaru. Ale nie, obiegł tę spelunę i nie było bata, by to co było w środku…

\- Cholera, co teraz? Czarownice, nowy interes Crowleya? – Mruknął pod nosem, odbezpieczając broń i trzymając ją dyskretnie przy sobie, przypuścił szturm, znaczy, powoli wszedł do jaskini lwa. Albo rozpusty, czy też, rozpustnego lwa salonowego. Wnętrze było naprawdę ogromne, przestronne. Nie widać było okien, ale może dlatego, że wszystkie ściany zasłonięte były czerwonymi, ciężkimi zasłonami. Cały wystrój przywodził na myśl dwa słowa: burdel i bogato. Dean mógłby przysiąc, że skądś to zna, ale zbyt koncentrował się na potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwie, by dłużej się na tym zastanowić. Jego wejście, jak również zachowanie zdawało się nie wzbudzać niczyjego zainteresowania. Ba, było tak, jakby nikt nie odnotował jego obecności. Nie licząc uroczej kelnerki w czarnym gorsecie, która minęła go niosąc szampana na tacy i puściła mu oczko. Nie mógł się powstrzymać by jej nie puścić oczka.

Powoli ruszył przed siebie. Na trzech długich scenach na środku pomieszczenia, tańczyły ledwie ubrane dziewczyny. Inne, w strojach pań negocjowanego afektu, acz tych z wyższej półki, siedziały przy stolikach rozmawiając z gośćmi, kelnerki w gorsetach roznosiły drinki. Pomieszczenie rośjaśniało przytłumione światło i kolorowe reflektory, a z głośników właśnie poleciało… "you never can tell". Dziwny dobór muzyki jak na taki lokal, ale co tu się w ogóle dzieje? Rozglądając się uważnie po sali, nie zauważył, że kroczek po kroczku, doszedł do baru. A dokładniej, do jedynej osoby siedzącej przy barze. Do niewysokiego blondyna.

\- Dean! – zawołał wesoło mężczyzna uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Sam zainteresowany mało nie podskoczył, natychmiast odwrócił się do intruza, celując do niego z broni- Wow, wyluzuj! Tak się wita starych kumpli? – Mężczyzna palcem wskazującym opuścił wycelowaną weń lufę.

\- Gabriel? – Szepnął z niedowierzaniem.

\- We własnej osobie! – Anioł wyciągnął dłoń w stronę barmana, a ten natychmiast podał mu piwo. – Nieźle się tu urządziłem co? Pomyślałem, że dobrze będzie spotkać się, pogadać w jakimś przyjemnym miejscu. – Podał kufel Winchesterowi. Ten nie wyglądał ani na chętnego, ani przekonanego. Gabriel wywrócił oczami. – No daj spokój, co, wolisz zacząć po waszemu? Od wody świeconej i srebra? – Upił nieco swojego bursztynowego trunku. Nad wargą uformowały mu się wąsy z pianki, które zaraz zlizał.

\- Lucyfer cię zabił! Przecież dałeś nam te taśmę.

\- Tak, wiem… Sam myślałem, że już po mnie a tu proszę! Budzę się w lesie. Zdaje się, że tatko sobie o mnie przypomniał. Może warto wystąpić o alimenty? – Dean pomyślał sobie, że wcale niekoniecznie musi to być boska sprawka, ale przemilczał, bo sam nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Ale… wszystko wskazywało na to, że naprawdę ma do czynienia z archaniołem, znanym jako Trickster. Zwłaszcza wielka fontanna czekolady, która pojawiła się przy nich, a w której blondyn maczał właśnie palce, by po chwili je oblizać. Dean nieco się rozluźnił, uśmiechnął, usiadł i sięgnął po zaproponowane piwo.

-Dobrze cię widzieć, Gab. – Wyciągnął do niego dłoń, a anioł ją uścisnął.

\- Tak lepiej! A teraz, mów. Świat stoi gdzie stał i wygląda całkiem nieźle, więc udało wam się zamknąć mojego brata gdzie jego miejsce? Moje gratulacje, powątpiewałem, że wam się uda. Ale w końcu, jeśli nie Winchesterowie, to kto? – Wzniósł toast, uderzył lekko kuflem o kufel Deana, napił się i kontynuował. – No Dean, pochwal się, jak to zrobiliście? – Winchester westchnął opierając się o bar.

\- To długa historia. Najważniejsze, że nam się udało.

\- Też prawda. To co tam teraz porabiacie z braciszkiem? Dalej rodzinny interes? Castiel dalej trzyma się waszych spódnic? – Dean przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć mu prawdę, ale stwierdził, że jeszcze nie czas na to, więc tylko uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

\- Tak, można tak powiedzieć. Ej, wiesz co? Jestem przekonany, że Sammy też chętnie zobaczy cię całego i zdrowego, może wpadniesz do nas?

\- Macie miejscówkę? – Zagwizdał – Zagrzaliście gdzieś wreszcie miejsce, co? Czemu nie, chętnie wpadnę, powspominamy stare dobre czasy. A to miejsce – szerokim gestem wskazał lokal – pozostawię jako hojny dar dla tutejszej ludności. Nawet nie wiesz jaka mordownia tu była, zanim zrobiłem z tego lokal z klasą.


	5. Rozdział 4

Widział ją dokładnie taką, jaka była. Przerażająca, może nawet odstręczająca, prawdziwą twarz demona. Jej oczy, a raczej dwie koszmarne, ziejące kompletną pustką otchłanie. Idealnie czarne, jak czarne było wszystko, nim jego ojciec zaczął stwarzać, głębokie, głębsze niż wszystkie piekielne głębie. I krzyczące, wiecznie krzyczące bólem i przerażeniem. Nawet umierający nie mogli widzieć tego w demonich oczach. Nawet jeśli widzieli prawdziwe oblicza demonów, to ten krzyk pozostawał dla nich ukryty. Może dlatego, że ludzie po prostu nigdy nie potrafili widzieć. Patrzyli, ale nie dostrzegali. Cas żył wśród nich na tyle długo by wiedzieć, że to działa w obie strony i jemu też nie będzie dane nigdy dostrzec tego, co widzą ludzie z całym swoim ułomnym wzrokiem. Ale nie tylko oczy Meg mogły przerazić, chociaż to one ściągały wzrok, niczym czarna dziura duszy. Skórę miała biało-szarą, miejscami wyglądała, jakby pękała i wśród pęknięć ukazywało się czarne ciało. Jakby się wiecznie rozpadała, niczym stara, porcelanowa lalka, potłuczona, poklejona, ale kiepskim klejem. Ciemność pod skórą była czystą duszą, niegdyś ludzką, teraz niszczoną, skatowaną… Ale jednak duszą. Castiel sam nie wiedział czemu, ale chciał gładzić te pęknięcia, jakby były prawdziwymi ranami, a jego dotyk mógł przynieść ukojenie . Ale to było niemożliwe. Te rany się nie zagoją, nigdy. Duszy tak zniszczonej nie da się naprawić. Często to sobie powtarzał i również nie miał pojęcia, czemu.

Widział, że się uśmiecha. Czarnymi, jakby ubrudzonymi sadzą, ustami, spomiędzy których wyłaniały się białe i ostre zęby. Drapieżnik. To było jak ostrzeżenie. A gdy demonica zwarła wargi, widać było wypalone na nich piętno. Znak starszy niczym świat, jednak znał jego znaczenie, jak każdy anioł. Nieczystość. Demony były nieczyste, były złe, zniszczone, były obrazą dla Boga i wrogiem Nieba. Od zawsze na zawsze. Zawsze mu to powtarzano. Tak samo jak to, że jest winien absolutne posłuszeństwo Niebu. Że służą Bogu, że najważniejsze jest posłuszeństwo… Przecież przestał już wierzyć w tak wiele rzeczy. Tak mało pozostało mu wiary.

Wszystko w wyglądzie Meg, było jawną obrazą Boga. Kpiną z jego dzieła. Wszystko miało być okropne, przerażające, od długich, opadających na całą postać włosów w kolorze gęstej, żylnej krwi, aż po koniuszki palców, o sinych niczym u trupa paznokciach.

A jednak, patrzył na nią i nie widział w niej brzydoty. Dla niego nie była obrzydliwym demonem którego powinien nienawidzić. Była po prostu… Meg. Sam nie wiedział, czy od przebywania z ludźmi przestał dostrzegać a zaczął po prostu patrzeć? A może już przywykł? Tego też nie wiedział. Ale po prostu to była Meg, tak wyglądała i to wszystko. Może i jej oczy były przerażająco puste i pełne bólu, skóra ujawniała okaleczoną duszę a usta naznaczone były nieczystością, ale… Nie przeszkadzało mu to wcale. Bo w przerażających oczach umiał dojrzeć troskę, kiedy czuwała przy nim w szpitalu, skóra była ciepła, gdy opatrywał jej nadgarstek, a usta niemal słodkie, gdy ją pocałował, pod wpływem impulsu, którego nie pojmował do teraz. Ale było to dobre i tego się trzymał, bo czegoś musiał. Pamiętał, jak nazwał ją piękną, wtedy w szpitalu. I chociaż teraz by tego nie powtórzył, bo to było niewłaściwe, nadal tak uważał. Było coś pięknego w tym demonie. Było coś, co sprawiało, że była jedną z nielicznych rzeczy, w które wierzył.

\- Jesteś mi winien pizzę… - Uśmiechnęła się do niego. On też się uśmiechnął.

Sam patrzył na marchewkę. Bez żadnego zafascynowania, bez refleksji czy chociażby odrobiny świadomości co robi. Po prostu, robił sałatkę i nagle zatrzymał się nad jakąś zbytnio nieokreśloną myślą, o charakterze tak ogólnym, że nawet nie wiedział co sobie myślał, patrząc się na marchew. Freud za to pewnie miałby wiele do powiedzenia na temat kształtu feralnego warzywa i ewentualnym znaczeniu tegoż. Tak czy inaczej, Sam otrząsnął się z zadumy i wrócił do tarcia marchwi. Oczy bolały go już od czytania, a po za tym stanowczo miał ochotę zjeść coś pożywnego, a i Kevin powinien lepiej się odżywiać, o co ciągle nie dbał, mimo napomnień. Młodszy Winchester czuł się nieco jak niańka, gdzieś pomiędzy dbaniem o nastoletniego proroka a opanowywaniem starszego brata. Z drugiej strony, było mu to potrzebne, kiedy martwił się o innych, nie przejmował się tak bardzo sobą. Nie znaczyło to, że nie niepokoił się tym… wszystkim. Czuł jednak, że ciągłe myślenie o wszystkich problemach, zasypujących ich jak lawina, doprowadzi go do szału. Dlatego wolał piec rybę i trzeć marchew, zastanawiając się, czy ryż się nie rozgotował. Myślenie o trywialnych rzeczach, chociaż przez chwilę, dawało mu ulgę.  
\- Sammy! – Zawołał z głównego holu Dean, a znów zamyślony Sam zaciął się tarką w palec. Syknął i wsunął go do ust, wyłączając gaz pod ryżem i wyszedł z kuchni.  
\- Co jest Dean… - Zaczął i zamarł na widok uśmiechniętego Trickstera, stojącego koło jego starszego brata, z którego oczu aż biło nieme: „A nie mówiłem? Mówiłem!" – Ga… Gabriel?  
\- Hej! – Zawołał wesoło archanioł, rozkładając szeroko ramiona. – To ja! Wróciłem do domu, kochanie. Widzę, że obiad już czeka? – Wskazał palcem na krzywo zawiązany na biodrach Sama, fartuch. Ten zmieszany, szybko zdjął go i rzucił w kąt.  
\- Hej… widzę, że udało ci się przeżyć… - Chciał się zapytać jak, ale miał wrażenie, że byłoby to niezbyt taktowne.  
\- Tak… sam się dziwię, ale cóż, nie będę przecież narzekał! – W tym momencie z piętra zszedł Kevin, zatrzymując się na widok nieznajomego u stóp schodów. – Kevin! No proszę, macie proroka!  
\- Tak, Kevin pomaga nam w odczytywaniu… - Nim Dean dokończył zdanie, pochwycił ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Sama. - … różnych rzeczy… Gabrielu, powiedz, jako archanioł, słyszałeś może kiedyś o… Audytorach Rzeczywistości? – Trickster zamyślił się, nieco marszcząc twarz, jakby to pytanie bardzo mu się nie podobało.  
\- Nie… - powiedział po chwili powoli, ostrożnie, ważąc każdą literę. – A co? – Sam wziął głęboki wdech. Chyba nie było sensu ukrywać tego co udało im się ustalić przed Gabrielem.  
\- Więc… chyba mamy problem…

Garth zaczął dzień jak zawsze. Wstał, przepłukał twarz wodą, umył zęby, usmażył sobie jajka, jedną ręką odbierając telefon od zagubionego łowcy. Myślał, czy nie zadzwonić potem do Winchesterów, dopytać się, co z Kevinem i tak dalej… Nie dzwonił do niech zbyt często, tak było bezpieczniej. Ale czasem warto było…  
A potem wyjrzał przez okno i doszedł do wniosku, że musi zadzwonić do Winchesterów jak najszybciej. Natychmiast.

\- Co? Garth? Uspokój się, mów powoli, bo cię nie rozumiem! – Prawie krzyczał do telefonu Dean, zatykając dłonią drugie ucho, by jakoś odseparować się od ogólnego rozgardiaszu panującego dookoła. Garth znalazł sobie wręcz idealną porę na dzwonienie. Ale po kolei.  
Sam właśnie kończył opowiadać o całkiem nowej dupie, w której znajduje się świat, co nie było proste, zważywszy na to, że Gabriel co chwilę przerywał, a to próbując wszystko zbagatelizować, a to podważyć… Zasadniczo, to w głowie mu się to nie mieściło i dopiero widok tabliczki go przekonał… Ale za to zaczął pytać o tabliczki i całe wyjaśnienia się przedłużyły… Tak czy inaczej, po jakimś czasie Trickster stał w niewielkim kopczyku papierków po batonikach, Kevin wykonał taktyczny odwrót do swojego pokoju, a Sam i Dean cierpliwie starali się jakoś przybliżyć Gabrielowi sytuacje. Mniej więcej było już spokojnie, archanioł przyswajał fakt, że to nie Bóg wrócił go do życia, ale ogólnie pojęty świat szykujący się do kontroli, o której nikt nie słyszał, kiedy do środka weszli Meg i Castiel. W sumie Dean dobrze rozumiał Gabierla. Rozumiał i wiedział, bo sam był starszym bratem, a starsi bracia wszystkich gatunków, czasów i rodzaju, byli w gruncie rzeczy podobni. Nieodmienne uważali się za doroślejszych i mądrzejszych od młodszego rodzeństwa, nieważne ile nie mieliby lat. Zawsze czuli się w pewien sposób odpowiedzialni, ta odpowiedzialność była jak druga skóra przylegająca mocno od chwili, gdy młodsze rodzeństwo pojawiło się na świecie. W pewien sposób, nie dało się tego pozbyć, nieważne co by się działo, odpowiedzialność była jak podwinięta rzęsa pod powieką. Do Deana to wszystko dotarło w chwili, gdy Gabriel podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Castiela. A potem na Meg. Potem znów na Castiela, a następnie na sufit. Trickster może był najmłodszy z archaniołów, ale ogólnie, Castiel był jego młodszym bratem. Dean tylko nie bardzo rozumiał reakcję Gabriela. To znaczy, jasne, rozumiał, tabliczki, audyty, Lidzie Pisma… To samo w sobie mogło nieźle wytrącić go z równowagi, a co dopiero widok małego, anielskiego braciszka, stojącego jak gdyby nigdy nic koło demona. Mało tego, gdy archanioł poderwał się z miejsca z groźną miną, starszy Winchester zauważył ledwo dostrzegalny ruch Casa, jakby ten był gotów zasłonić Meg własnym ciałem, gdyby Gabrielowi przyszło do głowy zaatakować. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Trickster zamarł na chwilę, patrząc na lekko zmrużone oczy młodszego brata, patrzącego na niego spod byka. A następnie zaśmiał się.  
\- To doprawdy cudny koniec świata! – Wyksztusił. A po chwili rozpętała się, a Dean mógł to tak określić z pełną świadomością, mała apokalipsa. Coś jak rodzinna kłótnia w anielskiej rodzinie. Sam również poderwał się do Gabriela, w pokojowej misji etatowej Szwajcarii, tłumacząc szybko i podniesionym głosem, żeby Trickster się uspokoił, bo znają Meg i generalnie jest spoko. Owszem, współpracują, ale mają ją na oku, że im pomogła i nie ma powodu, żeby się unosić, że trzeba usiąść, pogadać uspokoić się, pomyśleć co się dzieje… Zdaje się, że mówienie do ściany odniosłoby podobny skutek. To jakby nie obchodziło archanioła, który tylko powtarzał, że to totalny absurd, śmiejąc się jak z ponurego żartu. Meg stała niewzruszona, uśmiechając się złośliwie, w myślach wyobrażając sobie, jak stosuje swoje najlepsze… chwyty, na cholernym blondasie. Widocznie te wizje sprawiały jej ogromną radość. Castiel spuścił nieco z tonu i nie spuszczając wzorku z brata, zwrócił się do Deana.  
\- Dean, co tu się dzieje? Meg powiedziała mi o jakimś audycie… - W tym momencie zadzwonił Garth, co było tak samo wybawieniem jak i przekleństwem…  
A tak naprawdę chodziło o to, że Gabriel był starszym bratem. I jak nikt wiedział pewne rzeczy o Castielu, po prostu to widział. Może on sam nie był tego świadom, może Winchesterowie zbyt zajęci ustawicznym ratowaniem świata to przeoczyli, ale on widział.

Nie tylko dlatego, że był archaniołem Gabrielem i starszym bratem Castiela. Ale też dlatego, że był w pewnym sensie człowiekiem. Mieszkał na ziemi, wśród ludzi tak długo, że idealnie nauczył się czytać emocje. Potrafił patrzeć w sposób niedostępny dla jego rasy, kierującej się głównie rozsądkiem; nieosiągalny dla ludzi żyjących zbyt krótko, by się zastanowić, wiecznie biegających, rozpaczliwie chwytających się życianie nauczył się tak dobrze czytać ludzi, nigdy nie zacząłby wymierzać swojej sprawiedliwości.  
Oddzielna kwestia dotyczyła tego, że Gabriel był kochankiem. Opowieści o Don Juanie nie wzięły się w powietrza. Nie chciał być zbyt próżny ale… Och, mniejsza, był świetnym kochankiem. Jednym z najlepszych na świecie. W końcu miał tysiąclecia by się szkolić w tej sztuce. Z początku się bawił, potem stawiał wyzwania. Oczywiście, jako potężna istota, nigdy nie musiał się wysilać. Zawsze przecież mógł sobie wyczarować najpiękniejszą kobietę na świecie, istną boginię seksu, by spędzić z nią noc lub dwie ale… Nie o to chodziło. Na dobrą sprawę go nie bawiło. Nie cieszyło i zrozumiał to dość szybko. To wyzwanie było czymś pociągającym, a co to za wyzwanie, gdy używa się magii a nie osobistego uroku którego, w co nigdy nie wątpił, mu nie brakowało? Kobieta przechadzająca się rankiem w jego szacie czy koszuli- to było niczym flaga zatknięta na szczycie Mount Everestu.  
A potem… potem żył wśród ludzi tyle lat, że zaczął być jak jeden z nich. Zaczął rozumieć emocje. Ba! Zaczął je odczuwać. Albo sobie to wmówił. Nie umiał powiedzieć, czy był kiedyś prawdziwie zakochany, ale przyznawał, że zdarzały się kobiety, dla których tracił głowę. Czasem niemal dosłownie. Och Heleno Trojańska, gdyby Parys wiedział… Tak czy inaczej, Don Juan de Gabriel patrzył w oczy swojego młodszego brata i widział w nich to, co przez całą historię świata tysiące, miliony razy doprowadzało mężczyzn do szaleństw. A czasem i grobu… I po prostu się martwił. Bo odpowiedzialność wobec Castiela była w nim, niczym ta uparcie tkwiąca pod powieką rzęsą.


	6. Rozdział 5

Śmierć uwielbiał Winchesterów, naprawdę. Bo kiedy jesteś odwieczną, antropomorficzną personifikacją ostatecznego przeznaczenia każdej istoty żywej to to wszystko robi się…. Nudne. Śmierć w swoim istnieniu widział już wszystko, cały przekrój ludzkich dziwactw i śmierci na miliony sposobów. Wszystko z czasem może się znudzić, a samo umieranie… Naprawdę nie było w tym nic niesamowitego. Owszem, czasem zdarzała się ciekawsza śmierć, brawurowe samobójstwo albo egzekucja. Ale w gruncie rzeczy, to zawsze było to samo. Już jako zboczenie zawodowe, widział konanie w sposób czysto mechaniczny. Tak to już było. Osobiście, był o wiele mniejszym biurokratą, niż reszta jego rasy, niż inni audytorzy, dlatego cenił sobie swoje stanowisko. Papierkowej roboty nie było wcale, większość roboty i tak wykonywali Kosiarze, a on… podróżował. Ale i tak, znał już cały świat, każde ziarnko piasku na Saharze i każdą kroplę wody w wielkich oceanach. Wszystko było już nudne. Chociaż, te całe fast foody, och to było całkiem nowe i ciekawe, przynajmniej na razie, hobby.

A potem pojawili się Winchesterowie i to było zupełnie nowe, odświeżające odkrycie. Byli jak dwa niesforne koniki morskie, w bezkresnym akwarium życia, wypełnionym smętnymi rybami, które żyły po to, by pływać bez sensu, jeść, rozmnożyć się i umrzeć. Z braćmi było inaczej. Nigdy, a przynajmniej od dawna, nie widział kogoś, kto aż tak mu się wymykał. Ba, rozmawiał, więził, zawierał pakty, a nawet zapraszał na hamburgera! To ostatnie było naprawdę miłe. Właściwie, powinni go irytować, bo w końcu przeszkadzali mu w pracy, a jak każdy Audytor, Śmierć kochał porządek i nie dopuszczał, by coś szło niezgodnie z planem. Ale dla nich robił wyjątek, pozwalał im uciekać, jak kot, który bawi się myszką, dając jej złudzenie, że może czmychnąć, gdy tymczasem i tak ostatecznie skończy w jego pazurach. Prędzej czy później. Ale przecież, mógł poczekać. Jemu akurat nigdy się nie śpieszyło, a czemuż miałby pozbywać się takiej fascynującej rozrywki? Nawet, jeśli Winchesterowie byli największym błędem, paradoksem tego świata, nie zamierzał nic z tym zrobić. Zresztą, w końcu zbliża się Wielki Audyt.

Śmierć nie brał w nim udziału, był raczej postronnym obserwatorem. Ale był pewien jak tego, że kiedyś nawet Winchesterowie wpadną w jego ręce, że bracia stać bezczynnie i patrzeć na przedstawienie, nie będą. A to może być doprawdy ciekawe…

Audytor ludzkich żyć, Jeździec Apokalipsy, odwieczne przeznaczenie każdego człowieka, odgryzł kawałek hamburgera w momencie, gdy czarna Impala minęła go, stojącego na poboczu drogi. Jego płaszcz zafurkotał na wietrze, gdy auto zniknęło za horyzontem. Patrzył jeszcze chwilę za braćmi, gdy usłyszał za sobą inny szelest. Zza drzew wyszła Ona. Pani w zieleni, wysoka, delikatna i piękna, w ten niezwykle subtelny, eteryczny sposób. Skłoniła mu na powitanie głową, od odwzajemnił ten gest, a potem pocałował jej dłoń. Pani uśmiechnęła się.

\- Miło cię znów widzieć, szkoda, że mamy do tego okazję tak rzadko…

\- Pani, wiesz, że nasze misje znacząco się od siebie różnią, chociaż nie przeczę, często czuje twoją obecność. – Powiedział uprzejmie, ukradkiem ocierając usta z sosu. Pani ciągle się uśmiechała.

\- Niestety, muszę odejść, gdy ty nadchodzisz – powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie i wyciągnęła dłoń, jakby chciała do dotknąć, ale nie mogła. To nie było na miejscu, nawet w takich okolicznościach.

\- Zwykle owszem. – Jeździec znów zapatrzył się w dal. – Ale teraz, wszystko jest możliwe. – Zaoferował jej ramie, a ona z wahaniem, powoli je ujęła.

\- Wszystko jest możliwe… - powtórzyła głosem łagodnym niczym i oboje powoli odeszli w sobie tylko znanym kierunku.

\- Nie wiem Dean, po prostu nie wiem co o tym myśleć stary… - Westchnął Sam, opierając głowę na szybie. Czuł, że zbliża się migrena jego życia, prawie, jak krzyczący „Goodmorning Wietnam", Lucyfer. Brat nic mu nie odpowiedział, w milczeniu licząc znaki milowe przy drodze. – To znaczy, jeśli Gabriela faktycznie nie wskrzesił Bóg albo… albo coś tam, - wciągnął głośno powietrze – to może to jest właśnie to, o czym mówił Kevin. Może świat stara naprawić?

\- Wskrzeszając zmarłych? – Wtrącił się wreszcie starszy Winchester, nie odrywając wzroku od drogi. – otwarte groby i powrót z zaświatów to brzmi dla mnie zupełnie jak apokalipsa. Czyli przyznasz, niezbyt dobrze. – Spojrzał wymownie na brata.

\- Wiem, rozumiem. Tylko, nie licząc Meg, nie zaobserwowaliśmy żadnej wzmożonej aktywności demonów, ani aniołów… Nie licząc Gabriela. Zresztą, to archanioł, a nie zwykły ludzki zombie…

\- Właśnie, Meg. – Dean pstryknął palcami jakby dotarli do jakieś puenty. – Dopisz to do listy dziwactw. Bo jestem cholernie pewny, że Crowley ją zabił. Widziałem to Sam, ufam swoim oczom.

\- Dobra, więc ona też wróciła... Co nam to daje? Anioły i demony powstają z martwych. Może to jest jakiś trop, nie chce mi się wierzyć, że Ludzie Pisma nic o tym nie wiedzieli…

\- Dobra, sprawdzisz to jak tylko ogarniemy Gartha. Ale nie podoba mi się to. Jeśli ona wróciła, to kto wie jakie cholerstwo jeszcze się pojawi? Sami wysłaliśmy… gdziekolwiek one idą nie licząc czyśćca, całą bandę dupków i nie uśmiecha mi się ich nagły powrót. Naraz. – Sam tylko westchnął w odpowiedzi, bo zgadzał się z bratem. Gabriel był ich sprzymierzeńcem, ale nawet jeśli wszyscy oni wrócą, będzie ich garstka wobec wkurzonej armii poległych wrogów…

Garth w pewnym stopniu, chciał być jak Bobby. Z jednej strony był dla niego… Może nie jak ojciec, ale jak wujek. Z drugiej, najzwyczajniej w świecie go podziwiał, dlatego po jego śmierci, poczuł coś jakby misje, specjalne wyróżnienie, cel, aby zając jego miejsce. Może i źle to brzmiało, ale łowcy potrzebowali kogoś takiego. Centrali, szybkiego źródła informacji, a on, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nigdy nie czuł się, ani nie był za dobry w polu. Dlatego też z pewną przyjemnością urządził się w małej, ukrytej niedaleko starego domu Bobbyego, przyczepie kempingowej i wykopał nieopodal mały schron zabezpieczony przed demonami, w którym właśnie teraz się zabarykadował. Bardzo starał się nie brzmieć na przestraszonego, ale to było ciężkie i chyba nie do końca udało mu się przekazać Winchesterom, co tak właściwie się stało.

Ale kiedy do jego zacisznej przyczepy ktoś zapukał, Garth był pewny, że to mleczarz, który czasem zaglądał, by sprzedać mu mleko i jajka. Kiedy więc otworzył drzwi i zobaczył stojącego na schodkach Bobbyego, przeżył niewielki szok. Na tyle niewielki, by w przytomności umysłu chwycić zawsze stojące w gotowości kropidło i chlusnąć wodą święconą prosto w twarz niespodziewanego gościa. Bobby, który akurat w tym momencie chciał coś powiedzieć, wypluł wodę, ale cóż, nawet się nie zadymił.

\- Garth, spokojnie, to ja. Naprawdę – nim skończył mówić, musiał wykonać szybki unik. Pocisk z soli w ramię może by go nie zabił, ale był pewien, że bolałoby jak cholera. – Posłuchaj mnie synu! – Krzyknął, lecz w tej chwili młody łowca sięgnął po srebrne ostrze. – Jak się uspokoisz, to sam się tym zatnę!

\- Nie możesz być prawdziwy! – Wybełkotał Garth. – Sam i Dean odesłali cię! Spalili wszystko…

\- Wiem, jak dziwnie to wygląda. Myślisz, że ja nie mam dość? Też cholera, zasługuje na jakąś emeryturę. Nie wiem co tu się dzieje. Dlatego uspokój się chłopcze! – Garth na chwilę jakby znieruchomiał, przyglądając się uważnie Bobbiemu, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu. Singer powoli wyciągnął do niego dłoń, całkiem materialną i prawdziwą, a łowca ostrożnie ją chwycił. Była ciepła i szorstka, dokładnie taka, jak ta, która nieraz chwytała go mocno za ramię i potrząsała, by się opamiętał, gdy sprawy szły źle. Drugą, drżącą dłonią, dzierżącą ostrze, ostrożnie zaciął przedramię starszego mężczyzny. Pociekła krew, a Bobby uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie.

Garth nie uważał się za tchórza. Zwykle. Zbyt dużego. Ale teraz po prostu, jak kierowany instynktownym impulsem, rzucił nóż, w locie wyciągnął komórkę z kieszeni i wybierając szybko numer do Deana, wybiegł tylnymi drzwiami z przyczepy, wskoczył do schronu i zamknął klapę. Zasięg był mizerny, z nerwów plątał mu się język, ale miał nadzieje, że Winchesterowie przyjadą szybko.

Bobby obudził się w miejscu, w którym mógłby przysiąc, dawniej stało jego łóżko. Teraz jednak były tylko resztki podłogi i gruzy. Nawet jedna z cegieł posłużyła mu za poduszkę.

\- Balls… - Mruknął pod nosem, wpatrując się w idealnie niebieskie, bezchmurne niebo nad sobą. No nawet umrzeć mu w spokoju nie dadzą. Zawracanie głowy i był pewien, że pewni niepoprawni bracia maczali w tym palce. Oni nigdy nie odpuszczali, chociażby światu na złość. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Więc jednak znaleźli sposób. Znowu w grze, ciekawe co tym razem…

Ostrożnie usiadł. Z jego dawnego przytulnego, zagraconego domu pozostał jedynie dość żałosny widok ruin, porozwalanych mebli i kilku zdezelowanych aut. No i żywej duszy dookoła. Cóż, koniec odpoczynku, ile można leżeć. Wstał, otrzepał ubranie z pyłu i ruszył przed siebie. Miał zamiar dotrzeć do miasta, znaleźć telefon i skontaktować się z Winchesterami, w sprawie, co oni sobie myślą, wyciągać z zaświatów staruszka i nawet się po niego nie pofatygować. Ale po drodze dojrzał starą przyczepę kampingową i krzątającą się przy niej znajomą postać Gartha. Cóż więc, poszedł się przywitać.

A teraz siedział przy zatrzaśniętym włazie, starając się negocjować. Ale Garth chyba go nie słyszał, bo nie odczekał się ani słowa odpowiedzi. W końcu znudziło mu się i uderzył pięścią we właz.

\- Garth chłopcze, nie udusiłeś się tam? – Usłyszał jak ktoś poruszył się w środku, co nieco go uspokoiło. I wtedy usłyszał dźwięk, którego nie mógłby pomylić z żadnym innym na całym świecie, tym czy tamtym. Silnik Impali Deana.

Czarna, nieśmiertelna bardziej niż sami Winchesterowie, Impala, powoli toczyła się po piaszczystej drodze, aż w końcu zatrzymała się nieopodal przyczepy Gartha. Sam i Dean wypadli z niej jak oparzeni, widząc stojącego przy włazie Bobbyego. Tak po prostu, stary łowca stał i patrzył na nich, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby przyjechali do niego po poradę. Jak dawniej. Prawdziwy Bobby Singer. Świat naprawdę zrobił im taki prezent.

\- Zanim zaczniecie standardową procedurę, chciałbym tylko powiedzieć, ze ten idiota już wszystko zro… - Nie dane było starszemu człowiekowi dokończyć wypowiedzi, gdyż obaj bracia naraz w jednej chwili znaleźli się przy nim, zamykając go w uścisku mogącym wydusić z płuc dopiero co w końcu odzyskany oddech. Jaka ta młodzież niewychowana. Singer poczuł piekące łzy w kącikach oczu i zamrugał szybko, w końcu nie będzie mazał się jak baba. Poklepał swoich chłopców po plecach, niczym stara matka dziwiąc się jak zawsze, kiedy oni tak wyrośli. Gdzieś tam w głębi serca, zawsze będą dla niego małymi chłopcami.

\- Idjits… - Wysapał, gdy bracia go nie puszczali.

Dean pomyślał sobie, że jeśli tak ma wyglądać koniec świata, audyt, naprawianie rzeczywistości, to w porządku, nie jest tak źle. Dadzą sobie radę z każdym cholerstwem, jakie wróci. Ważne, że staruszek jest znów z nimi.

Sam się nie patyczkował. Po prostu płakał.

\- Hej chłopaki, możecie mi pomóc? Klapa się zacięła… - Gdzieś w tle słychać było stłumione włazem wołanie Gartha.


End file.
